Skarloey Railway Stories: Episode 1 pt 5
That afternoon, the fat controller met the engines at the biggest station. "Welcome to today's engine party!" he called when the engines arrived. "D&D make lunch and kiss, tired to get away, lost its heart, and got together all the way," Fredrick sang cheekily. "Och, yoo stop singing that song!" Douglas brust out. "Right this very minute!" "Annoyed, aren't ya?" asked a scottish accent engine. Before Douglas could answer, the fat controller held his hand. "Before we greet the engines, please welcome a crane who is Freddie's friend: Colin!" the fat controller called out. Colin blushed bright red as he pushed into place by Sir Handel. The engines whistled and Trimyle rang his bell and blew his three-chime steam whistle. "Now, here I demand as the narrow gauges, this is going to be one long engine party." the fat controller said sadly. The engines all groaned loudly. "You mean I can here for nothing else!?" James snorted, "That's it! I'm out of here!" And James puffed snootily away. Some of the engines were now worried. "James loves parties, so why shouldn't he miss this one?" asked Emily. "I think it's because how this going to be a long party, maybe that's why he took off." said Edward wisely. "Edward, you are right," said the fat controller, "Will you please find James and bring him to the party? I will wait here until you get back." "Yes, sir," replied Edward and he chuffed away to find James. "My driver said the lost engine was of Protues, instead that ghost in Rusty's story." replied Murdoch. Duncan grunted and so did Bash and Dash. "Gordon said that story was," Dash started. "Fake because of Frediand telling," Bash finished, but Henry finished. "Rusty's story." he finished importantly. After a little while longer, Edward came back with James, who was feeling better. "Feeling okay?" the fat controller asked. "Yeah, got impaient, no big deal, Silver's with me." James replied. "So did he help you calm down?" asked Gordon. "Yeah, we had a pep talk, and we felt better." he replied. "So are you going to be okay with the party? I'll get you some stuff to do to pass the time if you do." the fat controller said. "Sure!" James replied excitedly, but before he let off steam, Sir Handel let out a shrill whistle. "Sir, can we continue, please? Granpuff will tell us a story if you do." he asked. Mate, Lickern, Vince and Lyrback agreed to Sir Handel. "All right," he said, "Please welcome: Sir Handel!" The engines whistled as Sir Handel's coat of paint gleamed in the warm sunshine. "Thank you! Thank you!" he called out and puffed away in a siding. The afternoon went on with engines glore. "Please say hello to the four little engines: Mate, Vince, Lickern, and Lyrback"! the fat controller said as he cleared his throat. Rusty got ready with a good polish from his driver. "Please welcome a little diesel engine: Rusty!" the thin controller exclaimed. Rusty chuffed carefully and hooted his horn loudly. "Gee," said Herbert, "What a loud horn!" BoCo laughed and then smiled sweetly. The evening soon settled and Robert chuffed anxiously forward. "Thanks for joining us on Engine Party!" the fat controller yelled. "Wait a minute, sir!" Rheneas yelled. "Where can Colin work?" The fat controller watched as the engines puffed away to Tidmouth Sheds. Duck and Toby puffed away to Tidmouth Sheds too. "I'll think about that tomorrow," the fat controller replied and then the narrow gauge engines blew their whistles long and loud as the thin controller went to bed at the Tidmouth Box Shed. Then the narrow gauge engines went to Tidmouth Sheds to join the other engines. End of pt 5. Part 6 will tell how a narrow gauge engine named Felend joined the railway and it's told by Duke and then Part 7 will be their first day and closing.